Green's Television Nightmare
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: When Green Oak plugs in his new flatscreen, the last thing he expected was to have it come to life and laugh at him. Green dives for cover inside of a couch-cushion fort to call for backup. Red is the one lucky enough to receive the five o'clock message, but he finds they'll need help from many of their friends to solve this one. (A One-Shot. Mixture of Game!Verse and Manga!Verse)


**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to 'Some crazy idea my brother gave me when we were joking around'! He gave me the idea by saying "What if Green got a new T.V and it turned out to be a Pokemon?". Well, you'll soon find out, won't you? (Notice: This is a mixture of GameVerse and MangaVerse because I honestly felt like it. So, enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, so you just plug in this thing and..." Green shoved the last cord into the wall and smiled when the new flatscreen came to life. "YES! Aha! I've just saved a hundred Poké on an installation guy!" He then crawled out from behind the television to see the result of his efforts...<p>

Only to find that his new television had a pair of eyes and a beaming smile.

"OH MOLTRES WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Green nearly jumped a mile into the air while the television set _giggled_. The startled brunette quickly dove into the nearby white couch and shivered as the television continued to laugh at him. He quickly pulled out his Pokégear and pushed the second number on his speeddial.

Crimson eyes burst open as the boy's Pokégear seemed to spring to life beside his bed. The boy ran a hand through his black hair and groaned before picking up the phone to find it was exactly who he thought it was.

Who else would call him at five in the morning?

The boy let out a sigh and jabbed the answer button with a shaking finger before slowly raising the device to his ear. "Green..? Why are you calling me at five in the stinkin' morning?" He subsequently pulled it away as the other line exploded into hysteric sobs and gasping breaths.

"Red! I think my new television is actually a new species of Pokémon! Its got a face and it's laughing at me!" Green's usually calm and deeper voice was basically a girlish scream and frantic. Red let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Save the pranks for later, genius. No prankcalls until after noon, remember?"

"NO! I'm serious, Red! Here! Listen to this!" The sound of air rushing through the speaker alerted Red that the other boy had pulled the phone away from his ear. A sudden chill went down Red's spine as the sound of childish giggling met his ears. _Oh, Articuno! Green's not joking around!_

Red quickly sat up and grabbed his hat from his nightstand before slamming it down on his head with a serious expression. "Quick! Call Crystal and ask her how you should try to catch it!"

"Will do! But please hurry up and come help!" Green let out a squeal as the laughter grew louder.

"Got it!" The two hung up at the exact same moment, leaving Red to quickly get dressed and dash next door to help his childhood friend.

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring!<em> The girl let out a groan and covered her head with her pillow as her Pokégear rang yet again. "...Gold...stop calling me..." Despite the fact that nine chances out of ten the caller was the obnoxious boy, she slowly picked it up and checked the Caller I.D. Crystal quickly flung her pillow across the room and rushed to her feet as she found _Green_ calling her at five o'clock in the morning. She stabbed the answer key and held it up to her ear with a serious expression.

"What's the problem, Green?"

"CRYSTAL! MY TELEVISION TURNED OUT TO BE A POKéMON OR SOMETHING AND IT'S LAUGHING AT ME AND ITS GOT A FACE AND HELP ME!" The bluenette cringed as the older boy's voice exploded on the other line.

"Calm down, Green." Crystal pinched the phone between her cheek and her shoulder so she could use both hands to look through her notes on Ghost Pokémon. "It's obviously a Ghost Type Pokémon playing around."

"WELL I WANT IT OUT OF MY TELEVISION!" She let out a hiss and narrowed her eyes at his frantic screams. For being older than her, he certainly wasn't more mature.

"Look, I can't seem to find a way to get Ghosts out of inanimate objects in my notes. You should call Silver."

"SI-SILVER?! WHY HIM!?"

She let out a sigh and grabbed her phone with her now-free hand. She turned her voice into the best imitation of Gold she could and jeered, "Becuase he's so emo and angsty that he probably summons Ghosts in his spare time with Morty!"

Green was silent before letting out a low whistle. "...Really?"

"No!" She snapped at his foolishness and shook her head. "He owns a Gengar, remember?!"

"Oh, right!" Relief flooded Green's voice as he let out a laugh. "Alright, I'll call him right now!" He then hung up without even so much as a thank you or a farewell. Crystal sighed and placed the device on her bookshelf before lazily walking back to her bed.

These boys she hung out with were going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

* * *

><p>Deep snores resonated through the bedroom of the redhead as he lay asleep in a jumble of blankets and pillows. It was no secret that the boy wasn't the best at falling asleep at night. In fact, it commonly took him to counting over a thousand Mareep to even start to feel drowsy. Well, at least he had managed to finally fall asleep at two in the morning.<p>

_DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DA DA!_ The boy let out a yell and fell to the floor as the blast of Red's battle music met his ears. He quickly rubbed his head and groaned as he felt the beginnings of a lump on his head. Well, that pretty much meant he was done sleeping for the day.

He let out a snarl before snatching his Pokégear and hitting the answer button. "GOLD, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I'M TRYING TO STINKIN' SLEEP OVER HERE!"

"Silver, it's me!" Silver instantly let out a sigh and shook his head. Why would Green Oak bother calling _him_ so early?

"What do you want, pest? I was trying to sleep!" It wasn't a stretch to say Silver's voice was basically growls and barks. When Silver didn't sleep well, he was practically a rabid Growlithe.

"Silver, how do you get a Ghost out of something?!" He twitched his right eye and groaned.

"It's five A.M and you're going to try to _joke around_?! Are you insane?!"

"No!" Green let out a frantic yell. "I set up my new television and now it won't stop laughing at me and its got a face!"

"Ah. I see..." Silver calmed down slightly as he untangled himself from the mass of blankets. "Well, you've managed to call the right guy for this one." Once he was finally free, he let out a sigh and stood up.

"By the way, just out of curiosity..." Green's voice lowered as he drifted off. "How do you know how to fix this?"

"Gengar's a mischievous jerkface who likes to possess my clothes." He ran his free hand through his sweat-soaked hair and sighed. "So I always have to carry a Pure Incense around the house on laundry day." He slowly turned towards his bedroom door as he felt a sudden drop in the temperature. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

Just as he thought, a pair of floating Sneasel boxers slowly passed his door with a laugh. "Speak of the devil." Silver didn't even bat an eye at the scene; it had honestly lost its shock factor. "I've gotta go, Gengar's trying to haunt my good clothes again." He hung up before Green could let out a protest and tossed the device onto his bed. He then slowly grabbed the Incense he hid under his bed and crept towards the door.

The boxers let out a shocked yip and started to fly away at an incredible speed. "Crap!" Silver dashed down the hallway after it with a scowl. "Get back here with my boxers, you pest!"

He let out a shriek as the boxers flew out the open window at the end of his hallway and floated down the sidewalk of New Bark Town. "CRAP! GET BACK HERE!" He turned quickly on his heel and raced towards his door, hoping to catch the Ghost before he flashed his personal clothing to the two girls in town.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Gold swung his cue stick around before taking a deep breath with a smile. He then slammed it into the ground and leaned on it slightly. "Another beautiful day in peaceful New Bark Town! It really pays off to wake up with the sun~!"<p>

He slowly started to head down his front steps when he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open in shock at the sight that dashed by.

A pair of floating Sneasel underpants dashed by, a furious Silver right behind it with a Pure Incense in his hands as the boy screamed obscenities into the crisp morning air. Gold's eyes widened as he found the boy wearing only a black tee-shirt and a pair of Totodile boxers. He then rubbed his eyes and turned on his heel with a dead frown on his face.

"Nope, I'm going back to bed now. Apparently I'm still dreaming some crazy junk again." He opened his front door and shuddered before slamming it behind him. "I've gotta lay off the soda before I see everyone in New Bark racing around in their underpants."

* * *

><p>"Green!" The brunette and black-haired boy looked up to find a familiar girl with brown pigtails standing at the edge of Green's living room, a Pure Incense clutched tightly to her chest.<p>

"Pigtails!" Green burst out of his shield of couch cushions with a grin. "Oh, thank Moltres you're here! This thing's gone nuts!" Red popped up behind him with a relieved sigh.

"I've got this!" She held the aromatic pot up in the air with a grin. "I've managed to rescue Silver's laundry toady with this, so I can get that Ghost out of the television no problem!" Kotone dashed over to the electronic with a grin and placed the pot by the screen.

"ROTO!" A suddenly flash of orange and blue dashed out of the screen with a squeal and dashed to Red in a sobbing panic.

"A Rotom!" Red quickly reached for his empty Pokéball and prepared to toss it at the Ghost. "That explains a lot!"

"Catch it! Catch it!" Green was practically jumping into the air and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Catch it before it goes into my toaster or something!"

"Hii...ya!" Kotone suddenly hurled a Quick Ball at the Plasma Pokémon, the capsule smacking it straight in the face. It was quickly absorbed by the red light and fell to the floor to wiggle once or twice before falling completely motionless. "Aw yeah! Critical Capture!" She fistpumped the air as the two older trainers' mouths fell open.

"That...was crazy." Green finally spoke up as Kotone leaned over to claim her capture. "I think I'll stick to buying things from the PokéMart from now on."

"Yeah," Red gave him a slap on the shoulder and grinned. "And try not to buy anymore squatters in your electronics, got it?"

"Yeah!" Kotone tucked the ball into her bag with a smile. "Or else I'll have to come over and capture it again!"

They all burst into laughter and shook their heads, the idea of the Rotom possessing Green's flatscreen becoming funnier in hindsight. "Now," Green beamed and strode into his kitchen. "Who wants breakfast? You two are probably starving since you both dashed over to help so early!"

"Alright!" Red beamed and raced after the brunette boy. "I call dibs on your waffles!"

"HEY!" Kotone raced after them with a laugh. "I want some waffles too, Red!"

* * *

><p>"Well," Gold leaned back into the extra chair Green had provided for him and let out a pleased sigh. "All's well that ends well, I guess!" He then patted his full stomach and let out a burp. Crystal turned away with a look of disgust while the boys laughed.<p>

"Easy for you to say!" Silver frowned and rubbed his hands on his napkin. "I had to dash around in my underwear before this pigtailed idiot dashed on by with an incense and made my Gengar drop the boxers right on her head!"

"Hey!" Kotone's face turned as red as a Cheri berry as she shook her head. "It's not my fault your Gengar's a prankster!"

"Hey," Green shrugged and let out a sigh. "At least you didn't put together your new television to find it haunted by a Rotom!"

"MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" The six children froze as the lights suddenly flickered on and off while a deep voice resonated through the room. Five voices let out a loud scream as Silver slammed a palm into his forehead.

"Blue! Cut it out!" Silver whipped his head around to find the older brunette with a megaphone in one hand and the other hand on the light switch. "It's not very funny."

"Aw..." Blue put on a fake pout as the others exchanged embarrassed looks. "I thought it was hilarious!"

The others gave each other amused glances before the seven kids burst into roars of laughter. Well, there was definitely never a dull moment in their lives, that much is certain!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The 'Pure Incense' idea came from one of my favorite SoulSilverShipping fan-fictions, <em>It's Been A While<em> by _halfcurehalfdisease_. Due to certain events that happen in the story that I will not spoil, a Pure Incense is used in relation to warding off evil. I actually really loved the idea, so I kinda made it an accepted headcanon of mine. (Seriously, it's a really cool idea in my opinion.) It's a really great story and I highly recommend it for any fans of crazy things going on, evil legendaries, sassy Kimono Girls and of course, any fan of Silver and Lyra/Kotone as a couple. Seriously, check it out. It's in my faves.  
><strong>


End file.
